shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lagan D. Swift
"No matter what! I'm gonna be the next pirate king!" -Jonathan D. Swift 'Jonathan D. Swift '(ジョンD.スウィフト; Hayai D. Jon) ''is the main character to the spin-off series ''One Piece: Age of Dreams ''and is the Captain of the Black Coat Pirates. He is the son of Doldred D. Swift, brother to Edward D. Swift. he was also good friends, sometimes considered a sister, to Celia Gatsby before he left after his father's death. John has only one life-long goal, to become the next Pirate King and to find the legendary treasure One Piece. He believes that the title of Pirate king will help him be remembered throughout history as a "Great Individual" As creator and founder of the Black Coat Pirates, John is also one of the "Devil's Squad" of his crew, (The few individuals who possess a Devil Fruit) He is also considered to be a supernova, having his bounty being over 100,000,000 in such a short time. His current bounty is 210,000,000. He has a reputation for being a "coward" after surrendering himself to the Marines at the age of 17. He supposedly was involved with the destruction of Bulge Island's only town and being a member of the Black Arms Pirate Armada. He spent ten years in Impel Down before he escaped during his hearing. He has gained a reputation of also being adventurous, feel-willed, a drunkard, and a good-hearted man. Appearance ''"He is no only one of my sons, he is one that will bring a legacy after his name.." -Doldred D. Swift Jonathan Swift is known everywhere because of his black admiral's coat (Which helped with the name "Black Coat Pirates"). It is believed because he hates the World Government, but in actuality he won it from Giovanni Blackheart in a fistfight. Almost always, Swift is seen wearing a casual pirates attire; A white dress shirt with black trousers and brown leather boots. Though his clothing changes in the climate and in flashbacks, for example: while in Impel Down, is seen wearing the traditional black and white stripes suit (Though he is able to keep his black coat in his cell, though no reason is given). Swift also has twin tattoos, a "sun-shaped tattoo with a smiley face" on each of his forearms and a "cross-tattoo with a heart center" on the back of each of his hands. Swift, like most of his crew, is seen wearing the same outfit throughout the series (The exception being Gilliam Cane and Nelliel Tarat) Though he never changes his attire, he does lose his Black Coat over a two year transition after getting in a fight with Roronoa Senshi and leaving it on her ship. Never expecting to see it again, he remakes a traditional Red Pirate Coat (Much like Gol D. Roger's) until the Skyline War where he is seen shorting new brown leather gloves with metal attactments along the knuckles, back of the hand and wrist clamps. and wearing blue jeans instead. Though only revealed in a few scenes, Swift also carries around a locket hidden underneath his white dress shirt. It is gold with a black string for a chain and contains one picture of Doldred and a young Edward, and one of Gol D. Roger. This may symbolize his will to becoming the Pirate King. After the Skyline War, John is seen wearing his traditional white shirt and black coat (having given Senshi the red coat he and Bastogne had made to replace it) He also has changed his black trousers into blue jeans and changed his boots to those similiar of cowboy boots, but continue to have their amazing traction (Like his former boots). He also has grown his hair out a lot (looking more like Shank's style during the Whitebeard War) and has more of a goatee with a slight mustache forming on his upper lip and pointed sideburns. he also seems to have taken up smoking, though it is rarely seen throughout the post-time skip adventures. Gallery John Swift Captain.jpg Black Coat Jolly Roger.jpg WantedposterJohn.jpg Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsman Category:The Black Coat Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Undeadhero Category:East Blue Characters Category:Undeadhero